A Beautiful Disaster
by Uchihaha10
Summary: Alice is no normal girl. She has secrets like every other teenager in Ikebukuro , but no ones is a greater secret than hers. Some call her crazy, or not even sane! but she knows exactly what she is doing.
1. Chapter 1: Show Time

Alice was always a very shy girl. She never had many friends. Naturally, she is awkward around guys. She's 16 and is a beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Though she had a very big secret that no one, not even her parents knew about.  
One night she returned home from school to find a note from her mom on the table.

"Going to be gone tonight, so you'll have to make yourself dinner, Love you" the note read.

Alice didn't mind being home alone. It gave her a chance to read peacefully without kids from her school reminding her how she doesn't have any friends.

It was mostly the snooty girls that made fun of her. They would push her, and call her names like "freak" or "worthless".

She usually just kept her anger bottled up inside her until she got home. Though whenever she WAS alone, it reminded her how lonely she feels. She never told her mom or dad this was going on, she had other ways to let go of the stress.

She then went up to her room, opened up her closet and searched around. She spotted out a red shinny button in the corner of her eye.

"There it is" she said and she pressed it then stepped back.

The wall at the back of the closet began to open, revealing a pink wig and a sword sitting on a table in the secret entrance.

Alice tied her hair up then began changing into her leather jacket and pants, then slipping on her boots.

She put the wig on her head carefully, making sure it showed none of her brown hair. Instantly her eyes changed color. They changed from a gorgeous blue, to a shadowy grey.

She gave a smirk as she picked up the sword and put it on her belt.

"Show time" she muttered making her way towards the window.

She stopped and turned to see her phone was ringing. Rolling her eyes, she picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Miracle?" said the strange man.

Miracle was the name she gave herself for when she went out disguised. She was known as a criminal in her town. Not once has she been caught.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

The man laughed. "We've met. You should have something for me? I need that, tonight. If you don't give me what I need I will hunt you down, and have you killed. Understand?

"Blah blah blah" she sighed. "I've got your money"

"You better" Said the man, then hung up.

"Hmph, That guys' a real pain in my butt!" she complained as she grabbed a bag and tosses it over her shoulder. "I should just drop this bag in the ocean so he can swim for it."

Then off she went, out her window and onto the streets. Oddly enough, that's the place Alice feels safe. Safe to be herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

"Wow." Miracle said with a whistle as she saw the building where she was going to meet up with the man who called her. "wasn't expecting this building to be so tall! There's got to be at least 50 stories! There better be an elevator..."

She started towards the front door when suddenly a knife came flying at her back. She did a back flip and dodged the knife.

_Looks like someone wants to play _she thought with a grin as she landed on her feet.

A teenage boy stepped out of the shadows. He had straight blonde hair that hung in his face, and a yellow bandana tied around his neck. He didn't say a word.

Miracle chuckled. "You should return home to your mommy little boy, she must be worried sick about you" she mocked as she put her hand on her hip.

"Who are you." The boy said.

"The real question is who are you? You came out and attacked a poor, _helpless_, girl like me?" Miracle put her finger on her lip, acting cute.

"My name is Masaomi Kida. Now answer the damn question." He commanded

_Masaomi?! I knew that I knew him from somewhere! He goes to my school… Let's see how this goes..._

"Now now, let's not get feisty. You can call me Miracle. Now if you don't mind, I have some business to take care of"

Miracle started to turn away when suddenly Masaomi swung at her with a crowbar. Miracle grabbed it from him, and then swung at his knees making him fall.

_What?! That all happened too fast, I didn't even have time to think before I ended up on the ground! _ Masaomi thought, startled.

Miracle smiled. "If you're going to attack _me_ boy, you got to be quicker than that"

She gabbed Masaomi's hand and pulled him up to his feet, then a quick kiss on the cheek. Masaomi blushed.

"See ya! Blondie boy!" she said with a wink, let go and ran off into the building.

"Who…is she, _really_?" Masaomi said to himself. _That voice sounds way too familiar…_

Miracle finally reached the roof of the building, where she was told to meet up.

"Humph, where the heck is he?" she complained, looking around to see no one else there. She sat down at the edge and looked over the city.

She sat up there for at least 3 hours before she decided she was going to leave. Just then a man strolled in. He had black hair, and wore a jacket that was a little too big that had fuzz that lined the hood and sleeves.

"Ah, there you are," he said smoothly "I was worried you left before you could give me my money."

she stood and put her hand on her hips. "It's about time. I've been waiting for 3 hours."

"Aw how nice. Knowing you, I would have expected you to be long gone by now"

"Yeah well, I have nothing better to do."

Miracle took the bag off her shoulder and tossed it to him "So, what was your name again?"

He caught the bag and opened it and took out what he was looking for, then put it in his coat.

"Izaya Orihara" he said.

"Right! Now, I've gotta know something. What's your deal?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he said suspiciously.

"What are you doing here? In this city, I've heard a lot of different things about you. People say your…not right."

Izaya smirked "Well, if I had to give a reason for my actions, I guess it's because I love people. I guess I wanted to see the faces that mankind has to offer. Simply put; I love Humans. Think about it, human beings are the most interesting creatures you could ever hope to find."

"How so?" Miracle asked.

_This guy is starting to creep me out a little... _she thought.

He thought carefully before he spoke this time, "There's no one who can live their whole life being completely uncorrupted. This town… Is still teeming with things that even an informer like ME has yet to discover! They're born… And they die! I want to learn more about people!"

"Hmm… now that I think about it… I guess you're right, that sounds interesting." She confessed

"And that's the real reason I have called you here today. I believe you can be of great use to me…" he said grinning.

"Alright ya cook, you've got yourself a deal" Miracle walked over to him and shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

The next couple of days were kind of weird for Alice. No one said anything to her, which didn't make sense because of all the people that loved to pick on her.

It was early morning and Alice had accidentally slept in a little too long. She rushed out of bed, got dressed, and brushed her hair as fast as she could before she ran out the door.

She sped past everyone in her way to make sure she got there on time, when BAM! She ran into someone and knocked herself over.

"I-I'm so so so sorry, I-I really should have watched where I was going!" She said scrambling around to pick up her books. She looked up to see Masaomi Kida, the boy she had ran into the other night when she was meeting up with Izaya. Only this time, he wasn't wearing the yellow bandana.

Masaomi rubbed his head and picked up his belongings, "Hey don't sweat it, this happens to me a lot"

They both stood and collected themselves.

"Hey, you're Alice, right?" he asked

She looked away avoiding eye contact. "I-I'm surprised you know my name…"

"I think we have a couple classes together?"

"R-Right, I'm so stupid..." she sighed

"hey now, don't beat yourself up like that," Masaomi smiled "I'm a blonde, if anyone here should feel stupid, even on a regular basis it's me"

Alice couldn't help but laugh at this, she let out a small giggle.

_I can't believe this is the same kid from just the other day? He seemed so serious, and now he seems like a total goof ball._ She thought

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw them. The group of boys and girls that usually picks on her.

Her eyes widened "I-I-I have to go" She said as she ran off toward the school.

"Where do you think you're going?" said one of the girls as she grabbed Alice's arm.

"Please don't. J-just let me go!" she pleaded.

_What the hell? _Masaomi thought as he saw what was happening.

The girl holding on to Alice slapped her across the face.

"Who do you think you are?" she pushed Alice to the ground "You don't tell me what to do!"

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Alice screamed.

The group of bratty kids all started laughing when a couple of them said "What a freak!" then walked away.

Alice wished she could just go back home and hide in her room. She wished she could be Miracle, or at least have her attitude when people pick on her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees as tears fell down her face.

Masaomi rushed over and sat down by her to make sure she was ok.

"What the hell just happened?! Why did you let those idiots just walk all over you like that? Why are the attacking you like that?!" Masaomi had so many questions but Alice sat there silent, mad at herself for acting like a coward.

"More importantly, are you OK?" he finally said

She put her legs down and wiped away tears to reveal a big red mark on her cheek from the slap.

"Those kids are just jerks! They pick on you like that just so they look tough. It makes me sick!" He said angrily

Just the he checked his phone "We're late. Common, I'll take you to the nurse."

They walked to the nurses' office. The nurse looked at the mark and gave Alice an ice pack so the pain would go away.

"Thanks, Masaomi…" she said

"No problem. Listen, if they come back let me know. I'm not going to stand for this!"

"I-I don't understand… Why do you want to help me? Pretty much everyone treats me like this… This isn't even your battle, why would you fight it?"

Masaomi looked surprised when she said this.

"I will not stand for this Alice. Im not going to let you get walked all over. Friends help each other-"

Alice was startled. "F-Friends? We're friends?"

"Yeah!" Masaomi grinned goofily and threw his hands behind his head.

"I-I'm just surprised, I haven't really had a friend…A-Are you sure?" she sighed

"Ah, I see. You think I'm a perv" he stated

"N-No I didn't sa-" he cut her off

"I know what you're thinking…Ride the train and you're treated like a perv! Walk a block and hookers scan you! Stay home too much and the neighbors cry! Then there's the Dollars and headless rider. Tokyo is a concrete jungle! But I'm just a normal teenage boy."

Masaomi tried to keep a straight face, then he realized she was confused. He busted out into laughter.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Throughout the day Masaomi stood by his promise. He and Alice became closer and good friends. Which is what Alice wanted the most.

The only thing she has to worry about now is running into him during the night while shes not herself…


	4. Chapter 4: Best Friends Forever?

Alice was starting to feel more comfortable in Ikebukuro. She had a friend who seemed loyal and trustworthy, she had good grades, and she wasn't bullied anymore. The only problem though, is that Miracle became better known throughout the city.

Masaomi and Alice walked with each other most of the time after school. One day Masaomi wanted to meet up with a friend of his from elementary school that he thought Alice should meet.

Alice noticed the boy was a bit awkward, and a bit shy. He had short black hair and nice blue eyes.

"My name is Mikado Ryūgamine; it's a pleasure to meet you!" He said.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Alice" She said softly

Masaomi bursted between them and hooked his arms around their necks and pulled them next to him, making his usual goofy grin.

"Alright! Now we're all friends! Not that I suspected you guys wouldn't get along, in fact you guys have a lot in common!"

He then let go and held up one finger, "For one, you both love manga"

Which wasn't a lie, Alice had a lot of different manga's she loved to read.

"Two, you both can be pretty awkwardly shy"

Mikado's face turned a bright shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Awkward?! What are you talking about Masaomi? I'm not awkwardly shy!" He argued

"Oh yeah?" Masaomi teased. "You see that girl over there?"

He pointed at a girl about 20 feet away from where they were standing. She had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

Masaomi grinned, "Go score yourself a date!"

"Wh-What?! Masaomi I can't do that!" Mikado protested.

At this point, Masaomi knew he could prove his friend wrong.

"And why not? Huh?" He questioned

"Because…Because…." He paused and sighed. "I'm shy…"

Masaomi started laughing while Mikado stood in shame.

Alice giggled a little, she couldn't help but feel that she was the same exact way.

"It's alright Mikado, I'm no different. Sometimes even worse." She said with a nervous laugh.

The three friends laughed and talked for a while, becoming more comfortable with what they said in front of each other.

"So have you guys heard of that girl Miracle?" Mikado asked suddenly.

Alice decided it would be best for her to keep her mouth shut this time.

"That girl is SMOKING!" Masaomi blurted out. "but she is a lot of trouble, nothing a dangerous guy like me couldn't handle! You know, I had a run in with her the other day and she totally checked me out. She wants me." He said confidently.

"You say that about every girl Masaomi." Mikado sighed

"She's trouble," Alice finally said. "Stay away from her…"

Mikado and Masaomi but turned and looked at her, surprised.

"Well, alright then." Mikado said

Later on that night, after Mikado and Masaomi went home. Alice had already had the pink wig and sword ready.

She sat on a roof top. "What kind of trouble am I going to get myself into tonight in Ikebukuro?" She said aloud to herself.

"Ah, Miracle. Just the girl I was looking for." A voice said.

She turned her head slightly to see none other than Izaya Orihara.

"I need you to do something for me"


	5. Chapter 5: Shizuo's Temper tantrum

Before Miracle could give an answer, a snack machine came flying and hit Izaya knocking him off the roof and on to the street.

"IZAAAAAYAAAAAAA!" A man yelled. His voice boomed throughout the entire city with rage.

He jumped up onto the roof in front of Miracle. He had blonde hair than was a little longer than where his ears were, and he wore a bartender's suit, with a pair of sunglasses. Which he then ripped off his face and crushed in his hand.

Miracle turned and sat crossed legged. "Whoa dude, anger issues much?" She smirked

"Shut your mouth before I hit you too!" He commanded, you could see the vain sticking out on his fore head.

"Ohh bow down to Mr. Bad here!" She teased as she put her arms out and bowed to him jokingly.

Izaya then stood up after being struck with the giant machine, and dusted himself off looking up at the man on the roof.

"Well hello to you too, Shizo-chan." He grinned evilly.

"MY NAME IS SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA! GET IT RIGHT BEFORE I CRUSH YOUR SKULL!" Shizuo screamed in frustration.

"Oh Miracle?" Izaya called.

Miracle had her hands in her pockets as she stood.

"Got it." She said calmly.

She grabbed Shizuo's leg from behind, catching him off guard and tripping a little. She then used all her strength to throw him over her head, smashing his face into the ground. Then jumped down and landed behind Izaya.

"Nicely done" Izaya said as he turned to face her. Shizuo got up and grabbed a hold of a stop sign, and ripped it out of the ground and held it like a bat.

"Move in three, two," she slowly pulled her sword out, "one."

Izaya leaped out of the way as Shizuo swung the stop sign as hard as he could, when Miracle uses her sword to block the attack.

"You're a tough little girl aren't ya?" Shizuo said, looking slightly insane.

"And your pretty skilled for a bar tender" She mocked.

"Well Shizu-chan, I'll be seeing you around! I've got places to go, people to see" Izaya smirked "Ta Ta!"

Izaya then disappeared into the shadows.

"Darn it! You let him get away! Are you stupid?!" Shizuo said throwing a temper tantrum, throwing heavy things all over the place.

Miracle, having to dodge all these objects just grinned.

"That was my intention" She laughed.

"Why I oughta…" Shizuo stopped and took a deep breath, then turned and walked away.

_Humph… wimp… _ Miracle thought to herself_  
_


End file.
